Scarlet's Adventures
by Dark Night Padme
Summary: This is Scarlet Saturn's stand alone series.
1. Chapter 1

During the events of The Phantom Menace…..

Ten year old Scarlet Saturn had just gone before the Jedi council and had been accused of stealing. Even though Master Yoda tried hard to convince the Council of Scarlet's innocence, they still all decided she was guilty and expelled her from the order. Scarlet being upset of this event ran to grab her things crying and began to run out of the Jedi temple. While she was running out her Senpai Dark Night was chasing after her and when she stopped out in front of the Jedi Temple they finally had a conversation.

"I'm sorry Senpai but I have to leave." Scarlet said with a sad voice and tears running down her cheeks.

"Scarlet….." Dark Night said as Scarlet ran off.

Scarlet ran and ran until she became tired of running and by the time she had tired out she had made it to the lower levels of Coruscant. Realizing where she was, Scarlet started to be a little more alert while wondering around in these levels that were off limits to younger Jedi for their own protection. To the criminals and outlaws down here, Scarlet looks like nothing more than a weak girl that can easily be taken advantage of. Scarlet knew this and wasn't afraid of them. She knew if she was going to survive she would have to show them she wasn't afraid. The more she thought about the possibilities on how she could die the less afraid she was, and the more she thought about it the more she realized she was different than her friends; something she never really thought of when she was in the order. Scarlet wondered for about a few hours trying to think on what to do next; wander around aimlessly or find a place to stay, that option did not seem likely due to the fact she had no money. So in order to stay somewhere she would need money and soon before something happens and she falls asleep. Scarlet continued to wander around and ended up walking into a dark alley filled with a group of people hulled in a circle cheering over something. Scarlet, being a small girl slipped pass the all the larger grown up people to see what was going on. In the center of the circle she finds that a female Twi'lek, dressed in gray jumpsuit with a gray plate of armor covered by a black cape and wearing black finger gloves and light blue skin, warning a tall strong male Bounty Hunter not to test her. Scarlet could hear cheering for the fight to happen. And as she listened it seemed everyone in the crowd wanted the Bounty Hunter to win instead of the Twi'lek. The Bounty Hunter then went in for the first punch only to have the Twi'lek dodge it and knee him in the gut. When she hit him in the gut, she then pushed him onto the ground and ignited her green saber and pointed it at his neck and stated, "I warned you."

The Bounty Hunter then ran off cowardly and the rest of the crowd did the same leaving Scarlet and the Twi'lek alone. The Twi'lek noticing her being the only one who did not run off, and was in Jedi robes, walked over to Scarlet.

"What is a young Jedi doing all the way down here?" Asked the Twi'lek.

"I'm not a Jedi anymore." Scarlet replied harshly.

"Neither am I." The Twi'lek said.

"What?" Asked Scarlet.

"I was once in the Jedi order." The Twi'lek said. "I was the Padawan of Master Elizabeth…" The Twi'lek was going to finish the sentence and then though it would be a bad idea to say the last name of her old master.

"One of my lightsabers is from a person named Elizabeth. My senpai gave it to me." Scarlet said quietly.

"I see. Well, my name is Shin Melne. What is yours?" Asked the Twi'lek.

"Scarlet Saturn!" Scarlet replied confidently.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Shin asked.

"No. I was just kicked out of the order." Scarlet said with sadness in her voice.

"Well. You can stay with me." Shin said. "Do you know how to use your lightsabers?"

"No, I was given them about a month or two ago by my Senpai." Scarlet said.

"Then I guess you need a teacher." Shin said and Scarlet nodded her head in agreement.

"Come on my home is this way." Shin said and started walking towards where she lives and Scarlet follows close after her.

"How do I know you're telling the truth about being a Jedi?" Scarlet asked.

"Would you like me to prove it?" Shin asked. Scarlet nodded her head yes. Shin, seeing this, looks ahead and sees some thugs picking on innocent women walking together. Shin sees this as her opportunity to prove herself. She slowly walks up to the thugs and at first ask them to leave the women alone. The thugs, ignoring the smaller Twi'lek, challenge her and she force pushes them back away from the women and the women run off. Shin pulls out her green lightsaber and holds it at one of thugs warning them to not test her again and they run off, not even looking back. Shin turned towards Scarlet, whose face showed awe, and asked, "Does that prove it?" Scarlet only nods her head in response and the two continue on to Shin's little apartment in the lower levels of Coruscant. After about a twenty minute walk, they arrive at Shin's little apartment building. Her apartment was on the tenth floor and when they got off the elevator, they walked about halfway down the building's hallway and then they came to the room that had the number 105. Shin pulled out her key card and unlocked the front door of her apartment. When they entered Scarlet looked around at the two bed and two bath apartment and saw a little kitchen and a small dining area. Shin turned and spoke to Scarlet.

"I have an extra room you can stay in as long as you need. You can also claim the refresher next to the room." Shin said.

"Really?" Asked Scarlet.

"Yes. Yes, of course. It's the room to the right." Shin said. "And Scarlet…"

"Yes?" Scarlet responded.

"I promise to train you as best as I can in the ways of the Jedi." Shin said.

"Can you also teach me to be a Bounty Hunter?" Asked Scarlet.

"How did you know I was one?" Asked Shin.

"I could sense it."

"Well then I can teach you that as well."

Scarlet smiles, a very very adorable smile and goes into her room and starts to unpack her things into the room. Once she was done with that she fell onto the bed and passed out.

 _End of Chapter 1_


	2. Chapter 2

When Scarlet woke up it was in the middle of the day. She didn't realize how tired she really was or how hungry she is. She got out of her bed and went to the refresher to fix her hair. She walked in and looked around then she realized she left her brush in her room. She walked back into her room and grabbed her brush and her knife out of her bag and went back to the refresher. She looked in the mirror and saw her blonde pigtails were frizzy from her sleep and her padawan braid was sitting on her left shoulder. She took her braid and held her knife to the end of it against her head. She hesitated remembering her friends and then cut the briad from her hair. She then put her knife down and pulled her hair out of its position on top of her head and brushed her hair until it was nice and soft once again and put it back into it pigtails. Then she left the refresher and took off her white Jedi tabards leaving her white jumpsuit, black finger gloves, and red tunic on and then walked out of her room to find Shin sitting at the table in the small dining area. Shin at first doesn't realize Scarlet is there, then she feels something is off and turns to see Scarlet standing there.

"How long have you been standing there?" Shin asked Scarlet.

"Only a couple minutes." Scarlet replied with a smile.

"Are you hungry?" Shin asked.

"Yes!" Scarlet said loudly.

Shin stood up and pulled a chair out for Scarlet and went into the kitchen and brought out the rest of the food from earlier this morning. She set it down in front of Scarlet and Scarlet thanked her and began to eat. Shin sat back down and picked back up the holopad she was reading and continued to read. When Scarlet finished eating, she took her food ware back to the little kitchen and then came back to sit with Shin. Shin looked up at the little blondie and just laughed a little.

"Do you always but your hair up into little pigtails?" Shin asked.

"Yes! Why?" Scarlet responded.

"I'm sorry it just makes you look so cute. And I guess I am just a little more used to seeing human girls wearing their hair down or only pulling is back." Shin said.

"I guess I just have to be different." Scarlet said.

"That makes you more special then." Shin said.

"I guess so." Scarlet said with a cute smile.

Shin turned off her holopad, stood up and said, "Go get geared up we have a bounty to retrieve."

Scarlet jumped up from the table and ran into her room. She picked up her belt and put it back on and grabbed her two white lightsabers and attached them to her belt and walked out of her room meeting Shin near the front door. Shin looked at Scarlet's outfit and went back into her room and came back out with not one but two LL-30 blaster pistols in belt attachments and a black vest. She handed both items to Scarlet and said, "Here, sorry if the vest is a little big but you are a small girl. Also these pistols will be a better weapon for the time being."

Scarlet threw on the vest and attached the pistols to her belt. "Thanks!" Scarlet yelled as she hugged Shin. When Scarlet stopped hugging Shin, they left the small apartment and Shin lead Scarlet to her ship, which means they were going off world. In Scarlet's life she had only been off world three time, once when she was first brought here, once when she went on her first mission, and when she went with Dark Night to Corellia. Leaving Coruscant was rare for younglings and was always a new experiences due to them not being able to leave because they had to train. Scarlet was more than excited, she was ecstatic and overwhelmed at the same time. When they entered the ship Shin started the ship's engines and they started into the atmosphere. Once they had fully left the planet, Scarlet found that time on their way to wherever they were going, would be a good time to ask some questions.

"Soooooo….. Where are we heading?" Scarlet said trying to start a conversation.

"There has been a bounty placed on an outlaw on the planet of Daxan Beta. The Queen Azara Laur wishes for peaceful bounty hunters to attempt to retrieve him." Shin said.

Scarlet thought to herself about the name Azara Laur. " _I know I have heard that name before…. Now I know Elza's last name is Laur."_

"Does Queen Azara Laur have a daughter?" Scarlet asked out loud.

"I believe she does… Princess Elza Laur I believe." Shin said.

"Elza is a princess!?" Scarlet said out loud instead of in her head.

Shin turned to look at Scarlet and said, "You know Princess Elza?"

"Yes! She is… well was one of my friends when I was a Jedi." Scarlet responded.

"Well that might just help us get the job." Shin said.

Within a day they arrived at Daxan Beta and went to greet Queen Azara Laur. When they exited the ship onto the planet, Scarlet saw things she didn't expect to see. She had always thought Elza's home was a forest planet, not a very desolate planet with small amounts of grass. When the Queen approached them on their landing pad, Scarlet noticed that all of the people had either white or really really pale skin and their markings, that the Togruta have, were not visible just like Elza's. Also their Montrals come in all sorts of colors compared to the Togrutas which typically come in the colors of blue. Queen Azara walked up to Scarlet and Shin, her floor length dark blue dress dragging behind her with her silver head piece moving with her every step and her light blue and white montrals shifting with her shoulders. She walked very regally and when she approached she stood up even straighter than she was already. Both Shin and Scarlet bowed to the Queen with Azara's approval of their greeting.

"I have never seen Bounty Hunters so polite before. Where are you from?" Queen Azara asked in a regal tone.

"We are from Coruscant, and both of us were previously Jedi." Shin responded. "I am Shin Melne, and this is Scarlet Saturn."

"That explains quite a bit." Azara said. "Jedi are always polite to us for the most part."

"We have come before you, Your Highness, to answer your call in searching for an outlaw." Shin said politely.

"Well, I can see you two will do just fine. But please don't harm or disrupt any of our people." Azara said regally once again.

"Our?" Scarlet asked.

"I apologize." Azara said while a male with a teal color on his montrals stepped forward. "This is my husband Dados Laur, the King of this planet."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." King Dados said.

"How come you are seen as the only ruler?" Scarlet asked.

"Our people's tradition has it where the Queen and only the Queen is seen as the leader of the people. The King is seen has the Queen's loyal protector and his job is to protect and love the Queen." King Dados said.

"Oh, that makes more sense." Scarlet responded.

"If I may, where exactly was this outlaw last seen? Also, what is the person's name and what do the look like?" Shin asked.

"His name is Taso Syla, here is what he looks like." Dados said while handing them the device with Taso Syla's image on it.

"He was last seen in the outskirts of the Capital city." Queen Azara stated.

Scarlet and Shin bow to the two royals and head out to look for this outlaw.

"So where do we start looking?" Scarlet asked.

"We start with where he was last seen." Shin replied.

The two rent a speeder and head out to the outskirts of the Capital and in about ten to fifteen minutes they arrive at the last place Taso Syla was seen. Scarlet and Shin ask around to see if anyone is willing to give information about him. One of the ladies said to them that they have to find him before one of the guards finds him.

"What does she mean one of the guards?" Asked Scarlet.

"I believe something else is going on that even the Queen has no idea of." Shin said. "I sense something off on the planet."

"Oh, so we need to figure it out?" Scarlet asked.

"I guess we do." Shin said very unsettled.

The two continue to ask around and they finally are given information that Taso Syla is hiding in a bar because royal guards don't go in there. So instead of asking which bar, Shin asks someone else where are the bars are on the planet, only to find one located on the outskirts of the Capital and is given instructions on how to get there. Shin and Scarlet head straight there. As the two walk in and look around. The only thing in the room that stood out to Scarlet was the togruta sitting at a table in the corner wearing a yellowish jacket. All of Scarlet's senses were saying that was Taso Syla.

"I think the man in the yellow jacket is him." Scarlet said hinting to the man.

"I think so, too." Shin replied.

The two carefully walk over to to the table, but before they were able to get close enough the man stood up and started towards the door. As the man passed Shin grabbed his arm and looked him in the eye. The man gave an angry look towards her and attempted to rip his arm out of her graps. Since Shin was holding on tightly the man pulled out a small knife to cut her hand, but luckily Scarlet pulled one of her sabers out and cut the knife out of his hand and force pushed him back against the wall. Scarlet walked towards the man and pointed her saber towards his neck and asked, "Are you Taso Syla?"

"Who's asking?" The man questioned her.

"We're asking." Shin said.

"Then I guess the Queen really thinks I did it." The man said.

"Did what?" Shin asked.

"I'm Taso Syla." Is all the man said.

 _End of Chapter 2_


	3. Chapter 3

Taso Syla didn't look like a criminal or even an outlaw. His body features were similar to those of a muscular woman. His face wasn't even manly. How could this man be dangerous? Scarlet had all these thoughts running through her head as she stared down at the man who claimed to be Taso Syla. Shin leaned down and grabbed Taso once again by him arm and stated, "Don't say another word. You're coming with us, whether you like it or not." Shin was practically pushing him out the door of the bar as Scarlet and Shin were taking him to their speeder. As they approached the speeder the new captain of the royal guard approached them. The man was dressed in the royal guard's blue uniform. His montrals were white and red. He also had a large gash across his face. Like Taso, the Captain had gray eyes that gave Scarlet chills.

"The Queen has ordered that the outlaw be executed immediately." The Captain spoke with a deep icy tone.

"I don't remember the Queen telling us that." Scarlet told Shin.

"Neither do I." Shin said with her eyes narrowed focusing on the Captain.

"By the Queen's order…" The Captain started.

"I know… I will be sure to tell the Queen that Captain… um what is your name, exactly?" Shin said.

"I am the new Captain Soti Miner." The Captain said.

"Thank you, Captain Soti Miner." Shin said then motioned for Taso to sit in the speeder. The Captain left and Scarlet and Shin then boarded the speeder as well. When the doors were closed to where no one could hear the conversation about to be had.

"Why would a Captain of the Royal Guard lie to us about what the queen wanted us to do will you?" Shin asked Taso.

"Because Soti is trying to get rid of any witnesses to his betrayal of the Queen." Taso replied with venom.

"His betrayal?" Scarlet asked.

"He killed two other guards men and has given away the whereabouts of the Queen's daughter." Taso said.

"To whom?" Shin asked with questioning eyes.

"To the Hutts, who wish to control the planet for resources." Taso said. "He also took advantage of my sister going against my family's wishes by making it seem as I am doing this in rebellion against my family."

"So his plan is to turn the world against each other." Shin stated thoughtfully. "I think it's time we speak with the Queen once again."

With that being stated Shin drove the speeder to the palace once again to inform the Queen of the truth.

"If what you're saying is true then something must be done immediately." Queen Azara said.

"What would you like us to do?" Shin asked.

"Bring me Soti Miner!" Azara demanded one of the guards.

The guard bows to the Queen and runs out of the room.

"I need you to take care of something." Azara said. She then explained to Shin and Scarlet to hide Taso Syla until the plan has worked. Scarlet, Shin, and Taso are to hide behind the secret door in the throne room that is behind the throne itself. Queen Azara is going to accuse Soti Miner of treason and Shin must be able to detect his reaction to see if he is truly the culprit. When Soti Miner comes before the Queen he request what she needs him for and she hesitates at first but does begin to speak to him. Scarlet sneaks out to hear the conversation.

"I have been told that Taso Syla was executed by your order." Azara said.

"I ordered it due…" Soti started but was stopped by Azara raising her hand and speaking, "I did not give any order to you to do such a thing. We are peaceful people and we don't execute anyone whatsoever." Azara paused for a moment then continued. "I also have word that my daughter's life is in danger and as Captain I expected you to personally tell me such things!" Azara seemed irritated at the idea of such a thing. "I also expected you to tell me about the impending invasion by the Hutts." Before Azara could say anything else Soti had knocked down the guards around him and started to run down the hall. Before he could get too far away, Scarlet shot him in the leg and Soti fell to the ground. The guards grabbed him and held him before their Queen.

"I will take it you set up Taso Syla to make it seem like he was a traitor." Azara said as Shin and Taso came out from behind the throne with Scarlet, and move to face the Queen.

"He is a traitor! Just like his sister!" Soti yelled.

"Enough! You have not only your own planet endangered but also my daughter, your Princess!" Azara said once again in her regal voice. "He is to be executed… a painless execution." Azara said. As the guards took Soti to his execution, Queen Azara turned to look at Scarlet and Shin. "I thank you for your help Bounty Hunters." Azara said in a solemn tone. "I will have your reward at your ship before the end of the day. But I would like to request your help once more."

"We are at your service your Highness." Shin said in response.

"My daughter, she will need protection until the Republic can help our system." Azara said.

"Your daughter Princess Elza?" Scarlet asked.

"Yes, how did you know her name?" Azara asked.

"She is a friend of mine and I would be more than willing to protect her your Highness." Scarlet replied.

Azara surprised at the humbleness of this little girl said, "That would be very much appreciated." Azara even smiled at Scarlet. Scarlet and Shin stayed a moment longer in the throne room to hear what would happen to Taso Syla. Taso was given to chance to return to his position on the Royal Guard, but declined stating that he didn't wish to stay on the planet any longer. Azara honored his request. An hour later Azara approached Shin's starship along with Taso Syla and Dados, to give Shin and Scarlet their credits.

"I appreciate all you two have done and plan to do." Queen Azara stated in her regal voice.

"I would like if you two would be able to take me to Coruscant along with you. Once there I would be out of your way in protecting the Princess." Taso Syla said.

"We would willingly take you with us." Shin replied.

Taso Syla boards the ship and Azara gives Shin the credits that her and Scarlet earned.

"May the force be with you." Azara said as Shin and Scarlet boarded their ship. Scarlet stopped halfway up the ramp and turned to face Azara.

"Your Highness, I will protect Elza the best I can." Scarlet said.

"I will contact her about the news. But until we see each other again, May the force be with you." Azara said.

"May the force be with as well." Scarlet said and then boarded.

 _End of Story 1_


	4. Chapter 4

Scarlet spent the next few months after helping on Daxan-Beta, looking after Elza Laur, one of her Jedi friends, only to end up doing it for nothing. The Jedi Council was notified of the threat and took the precautions to keep Elza safe. Once Scarlet's help was no longer required, there wasn't much for her to do other than help Shin with bounties. Only, Shin was a little distracted by this "boyfriend" of hers, that was someone Scarlet didn't trust.

Shin had started dating her boyfriend right before Scarlet met her. Every night he would come over and every night Scarlet would be suggested, by Shin's boyfriend, to go to her room. This notion always irritated her because, since she moved in to Shin's apartment, Shin became like a mother to her. This James Satron seemed to give off this sense of darkness, which always surprised Scarlet when Shin never seemed to sense it, that bothered Scarlet no matter what tried to think about when he was around. Even though now Scarlet has been living with Shin for a year and a half she still hasn't become acquainted with James. So one night Scarlet snuck out to see her Senpai for guidance. Krista had told Scarlet that Dark Night had more free time since she had been knighted only Scarlet had a feeling that the extra time Dark Night had would soon be coming to an end, something just told her this. Scarlet met up with Dark Night in a small restaurant in the lower levels, well the lower levels that were above her.

"Senpai!" Scarlet yelled as she run up to give Dark Night a huge squeeze.

"I'm glad to see you too, Scarlet." Dark Night replied. "I'll pay for you."

"No need Senpai. I asked you here so I'll pay for both of us."

"That's really sweet, but…" Dark Night was cut off by Scarlet. "I've got it! Just sit down!"

Dark Night sat down as Scarlet followed. "SO…. about this boyfriend of Shin's. He is a complete jerk! I mean the way he treats her as she does nothing! How does she put up with it?" Scarlet started.

"You seem to have reverted back to your normal self." Dark Night said very observantly.

"Yeah, because someone has to be the sain one at home!"

"Well it sounds like he is using her for something. Have you figured it out, by chance?"

"No… I'm always sent away when they are talking. But I do know he looks similar to that Darien guy we met on our mission on concord dawn."

"What!?" Dark Night yelled out by accident.

"Yeah, he has the same black hair and front hair style. Oh but I have seen his lightsaber he has hanging towards the back of his belt." There is a pause for a moment then Scarlet speaks again. "Wait… DO you have a crush on Darien?" Scarlet asked teasingly.

"Why would you think that?" Dark Night shot back.

"Because one you freaked out when I said that James Satron looked similar to him and you didn't shoot back a No."

"Ok, maybe a little. But that isn't what we're here to talk about."

"You're right, SO...what should I do to help Shin?"

"Just keep an eye on her and if you ever need back up just call."

"Thanks Senpai!"

"You're welcome." Then Dark Night's comlink goes off. "I'm sorry I have to go." Dark Night says as she stands up.

"It's fine. I'll see you soon?" Scarlet said but Dark Night was already out the door.

" _Nevermind. I guess I will have to do this alone. Or find a way to expose him to Shin. Like Dark Night would say if she were here, 'May the force be with me'."_ Once Scarlet stopped talking to herself she left the place and headed home.

 _End of chapter 4_


	5. Chapter 5

It had almost been three years now from when Shin took Scarlet in. It also had been a little over three years from when Shin started dating James Satron. Only problem was that Scarlet was right about him. James was using Shin as a cover. He was indeed someone who had studied the arts of the force and even worse he was a trained assassin for a sith lord. Scarlet had finally exposed him to Shin but by that time it was a little too late. Shin was with child, his child. Will Scarlet be able to protect Shin from her evil ex?

"Scarlet?" Shin was worried. Scarlet had just become a target for James because she ruined his plans. "Scarlet?" Shin said again this time walking out of her room. When she was out in the small living room she saw Scarlet passed out on the couch holding her sabers in her hands. Shin went over and sat down on the couch next to Scarlet's head and began to rub it gently. Scarlet slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Shin for a moment then sat up.

"Good morning." Scarlet said sleepily.

"What are you doing out here?" Shin asked.

"Making sure a certain someone didn't come here." Scarlet said.

"He's a trained assassin Scarlet, you can't take him alone." Shin said.

"But I have something he can't even think of."

"I don't want you to get hurt, Scarlet."

"I'll be fine… you're the one who has to be careful."

Shin rolled her eyes and got up to go make breakfast. Scarlet got up and walked to the table and sat down. In the middle of Shin preparing breakfast there was a knock at the door. Shin went over to the door and opened it slightly only to have the person on the other side throw it open knocking Shin down. Scarlet stood up and grabbed her lightsabers, knowing who it was, and ignited them. When Shin looked up to see who was at the door she found James standing above her with his red lightsaber pointed at her neck. Before James could strike Shin down Scarlet had thrusted herself towards the man knocking his saber away from Shin. The two then engaged in a lightsaber duel, swinging their sabers at each other's throats and limbs attempting to kill the other. The two ended up down the hall, down the elevator, and out of the building Scarlet still holding her ground against this man twice her size yet evenly matched by him. There were parries and dodges and both aiming to kill. Scarlet was done with this man, all she wanted was to protect Shin from him. The two made it to the middle of the street neither of them willing to give up. The surrounding people watched as the twin white sabers clashed with the red saber back and forth. Even in the day the lower levels were dark. Before long Scarlet could sense a familiar presence in the area, and it wasn't Shin's. " _Dark Night."_ Scarlet said in her head recognizing the presence. She had informed the Jedi council of the assassin and it seemed they decided to send Dark Night to help deal with this. Following Dark Night were three other people, one of which when Scarlet had seen him coming up from behind James knew was Obi-Wan, even if he had a beard now. Then she saw two boys who looked around the same age following behind both of the older Jedi. James sensed the Jedi as well and force pushed Scarlet down in an attempt to get away only to end up surrounded by the Jedi.

"Do you really think you can take me down?" James stated as the four Jedi ignited their lightsabers. "I've killed many of you." he added with a sneer. Scarlet stood up recovering from being knocked down.

"If you move you will leave us with no choice." Obi-Wan stated moving into his defensive position with Dark Night moved into her offensive position seeming to be able to read what James was planning to do next. Both the padawans seemed nervous, Scarlet seeing this knew James would target them next. James instead of going after the padawan next to Obi-Wan turned towards the padawan next to Dark Night and grabbed the padawan's neck with his left robotic hand and threw him onto his back. But before James could run off Dark Night had jumped in front of him and Obi-Wan behind him. The padawan stood back up to try again but by this time James attacked Dark Night and ended up going back and forth between fight Dark Night and Obi-Wan and was surprisingly good at doing this even with Dark Night having two lightsabers. The padawans followed after their masters and so did Scarlet. Shin had finally come down from the building to find the Jedi and James in a duel and ran after them. James had finally got the upperhand on Obi-Wan and forced pushed him back to where he found himself holding onto a rail hanging over the side. Dark Night went to aide Obi-Wan but ended up defending herself once again.

"Malik! Help Obi-Wan!" Dark Night yelled to her padawan and he did as she told him to. Shin had her saber in hand and charged at James only to have him push her over him and her landing on her back. Scarlet watched in horror and then saw Dark Night thrown into a building. Scarlet then felt her anger rising within her she then, without thinking felt her right hand form into a choking hold and James began to float slightly in the air and choke before he could kill Shin. Scarlet then closed her hand and James dropped to the ground dead. Scarlet then rushed over to Shin to check on her.

"Are you alright?" Scarlet asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." Shin responded. Scarlet helped her up and then helped her back to the apartment room hoping Shin would be fine after all of this.

 _End of Chapter 5_


	6. Chapter 6

The last time we had seen Scarlet, Shin was nearly killed and was three months pregnant. For the past few months Scarlet has been attending to Shin's every need, making sure she is fine. The more Scarlet looked after Shin the more Shin didn't feel like a motherly figure, but more of a sister. Shin's moods would be constantly changing and Scarlet would have to deal with every single one of those mood swings.

Shin yelled something from her room because she dropped her holopad and was struggling to pick it up. Scarlet walked into the room leaned down to pick it up and handed it to Shin.

"Thank you, Scarlet." Shin said.

"Are you hungry?" Scarlet asked.

"Some food would really help."

Scarlet turned around and walked out of the room to make Shin some food to help with her hunger pains. Before she could head into the kitchen something in the force called her back to Shin's room. Scarlet went running into the room and she a Shin both knew what was close to happening. It may have taken them thirty minutes to get there, but by the time they did it was time. The Medical droid rushed Shin into a room and asked Scarlet to wait outside for a moment. Scarlet waited outside for almost an hour until she was finally able to come into the room. Scarlet walked in to find Shin holding her newborn child. Scarlet walked over to see the child.

"It's a little girl, Scarlet." Shin said.

"Awwwwwww." Scarlet said extremely quietly. "What's her name?"

"Verse."

 _End of Chapter 6_


End file.
